High School Sucks
by tigerhorse
Summary: This is my first fanfic, I tried and hope I did not fail. I always liked the Fullmetal Alchemist school themed fics, because they're always so funny. Well I hope I did a good job!
1. Chapter 1

Highschool sucks

Edward slung his backpack over his shoulder, "Al! Hurry up!" he yelled impatiently. His mother Trisha handed him a bagel slathered with cream cheese and Al walked downstairs. Al looked over at his brother with an exasperated expression, "You really should get more patience, brother." Ed snorted, "Stop acting like a guru Al, you don't know everything." Al just shook his head at his brother, "So are we going to get Winry?"

Edward blushed a bit, but hid it, "Of course, don't we every day? Lets go!" He stomped onward out the door, bagel in hand. Al face palmed, "Bye mom!" he ran out the door after Ed, and into a sunny Resembool. It was late summer, seeing as they had just ended summer vacation. Today would be another day in highschool, but as seniors. The power felt so good, they were going to make the small new Freshman eat dirt. It was the initiation, that had been passed down the high school for generations (as Armstrong would say).

They tracked along the grassy fields, eventually reaching Winry's house. Al, was prepared to knock. Ed, on the other hand, barged right in, "Winry lets go!"

A wrench flew threw the open door and smacked Ed in the face, "You don't tell me what to do, Elric!" an angry Winry's voice came booming out the door. She walked out and picked up her wrench, putting it in her bag. Walking defiantly away, Winry looked back, "Well are you coming, or what?"

Al and Ed glanced at her with a scared expression, but followed none the less. It was a short walk to school, and the school-yard outside of it was full of eager high-schoolers. Casually walking up to Lin Yao, Lan Fan, Scar, and May, he slapped Lin on the back, "What up squinty?" Lin glowered at him, but then glomped him, "FRIEND!"

"ACK GET OFF ME!" Ed spat with the last of his breath, seeing as the hug was fighting off all chances to get a breath. Winry and Lan Fan walked off to talk about 'girl things' and May zoomed after them. May astounded everyone, she was a senior, who was supposed to be lazy, and she zoomed around with the speed of a 2nd grader.

The Resembool school district wasn't huge, seeing as it was such a small town. This smaller stature meant a simpler array of teachers, there wasn't really that many. Izumi was the english teacher, while Van Hoenheim taught science. Math was taught by some random guy named Lao. He had just moved here a couple years ago, so nobody knew him, and he always seemed a bit shady. History had Alexander Armstrong's father as the teacher, and that class was always dreaded as the shirtless Armstrong class, you don't want to know. Art and Music were taught by the same teacher, a girl from central named Tatsii, though they all called her Ms. Wren, seeing as that was her last name.

Edward finally fought off Lin, only to be glomped by someone else, Alexander Armstrong.

"My friend! How I've missed you with an emotion that has been passed down the Armstrong family for GENERATIONS!"

Ed gagged and struggled against the hold, finally managing to break free, "Too... Many... Hugs..." He said, shivering and rocking back and forth in an insecure ball on the ground. Al stared at his brother, "Nonsense!" And then, Al hugged him too.

"OH. MY. GOD. GET OFF ME!" Ed yelled and ran away, climbing up a tree like a cat. His brother skipped after him and Scar was left standing with May, Lin, and... Armstrong. Havoc, of all people then walked up with Maes Hughes, and Roy Mustang. They all looked over at the feuding Elric brothers, before just continuing with introductions of 'hello' and what they did over the summer and crap like that.

The school bell wrung, and they all filed inside loudly, all still chattering. Ed was pouting from Al, and Winry was just talking to Lan Fan and May. Flyers on the walls told them where they would go for a home-room class, where they would then receive their schedules. Al and Ed were both in Izumi's class, "Great, hell knows I'll get on her bad side before the day is done." Ed moped and stalked into her classroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Well, here's the second chapter, sorry I write such short ones, I'll try to write longer ones!**

The Evil Teacher That We All Know

Ed sat down in a desk next to Lin, and Al sat next to him despite the recent feud. Izumi

in the front, her hands clasped in front of her on the desk. She looked over the class with a glare that made them fall silent. Standing up, she kept her gaze on the class, "This will be a year of hell, or a year of decent proportions. Stay on my good side and I won't have to smack you around, get on my bad side..."

The fire in her eyes said everything. Sitting back down in her chair, her glare relaxed but the class didn't. Alex raised his hand, "Can I go to the bathroom?" He asked Mrs. Curtis, with the most courteous tone he could muster.

"Go ahead." She waved him off with her hand. The girls near the door couldn't help but giggle when they noticed that he wet his pants. Man, this teacher really was scary. Oliver slammed her face against her desk in embarrassment of her younger brother.

Izumi straightened some of the paper on her desk, "Well anyhow, we will now move on to role-call. Alexander is here... Oliver?"

Oliver raised her hand, "Here."

"Alphonse?"

"Here"

"Edward?"

"Hey"

"Miles?"

"Here, ma'am."

"Jean?"

"Yo"

"Maes?"

"HIIII!"

"Gracia?"

"Here"

"Sheska?"

"Hello"

"Winry?"

"Hi Mrs. Curtis."

"Roy?"

"Hey"

"Riza?"

"Here."

"Lin?"

"OMG HI"

"Lan Fan?"

"Here"

"May?"

"Hi."

"Scar?"

"Here"

Izumi cracked a small smile, "Well, everyone is here today, that's good." Alex walked back in, the predominant wet spot on his pets gone. As he sat down the class started. The English class was long and boring, so Ed decided he was going to pass a note to Winry.

'Hey Winry.' He wrote on it, passing to her, who was in front of him. She scribbled a second before passing it back. 'Hi, sure passing notes is the best idea?' Ed smirked, before jotting down, 'What? You scared?' He passed it forward again. Winry glowered in her seat a moment before writing back, 'NEVER'

Edward smiled and scribbled his pencil once more 'So what's up?' Winry mentally shrugged

when she got the note and wrote back, 'IDK English class is boring me.' She set it on his

desk, but then cringed when Izumi called out, "What are you writing on Ed?"

Ed froze, "Uhhhhhh, just a piece of paper..." Before he knew what was happening, Izumi was standing over him with an ominous glare in her eyes, and an evil smile, "Don't pass notes in my class Elric. Detention for this Friday!"

"But-"

"No Buts! Or do you want another one?"

Ed slumped back into his chair with a pouty look on his face. Winry was still tense in front of him, and the rest of the period went by even slower.

When the bell wrung, Ed left as fast as he could, and went to his next class.


	3. Chapter 3

The Counselor

The next day of school started off slow. Well, it WAS as Tuesday, those were always slow. Edward sat down in his desk, with a bored look on his face. Izumi walked in, waving at the class. They went through role call, and then Izumi picked up a different sheet of paper, "Today you will each be going in to the counselor to take a psychological test."

All the students in the class groaned, except for Alex and Lin, who looked ecstatic. Besides the fact that Lin and Alex were always ecstatic.

Ed questioned Izumi bravely, "Why?"

The majority of the class looked at Ed like he was crazy for even asking that, Mrs. Curtis wasn't the kind of teacher to answer non-subject related questions. She looked at him with a bored expression, "I don't know. Maybe it's just because psychological behavior tends to change more when you're older, so this test will determine if your bipolar, schizophrenic, ADHD, etc."

The class groaned again. They all ready all knew that there were going to be at least two ADHD people in this class, Lin and Maes. Alex maybe, but he was just really weird, not necessarily overly hyper.

Eventually, the class was filed out of the room and into the counselor's office, that had multiple seats. They were all given a test to fill out to EXACTLY what they thought about the questions, and soon enough, everyone was done.

The counselor smiled, "Everyone pass your test forward, and I'll identify for you each when I call you to the back room. You may talk quietly among yourselves."

She called Alexander back first. Edward yawned and leaned back into his chair, "This is soooo borrrinnnnggg!" he complained to Al. Al just shook his head at his brother, and Winry threw her pencil at Ed's face, "Quit complaining Elric."

Ed freaked out when the pencil hit his face, poking his eye, "OWWWW!"

Winry and Al both laughed at him, "CURSE YOU WINRY!" Ed had his eye closed, with a pissed of look, "It'll be all your fault if I'm blind! I'll sue you all!"

Alex came back out, "WELL HELLO MY GOOD PEOPLE!" He announced and waltzed out of the back room the counselor came out behind him with an exhausted/strained expression. That poor counselor, having to deal with Alex all by herself.

"Next is Oliver."

Oliver stood up and walked to the back room. The door closed and Ed resumed his glaring at Winry, "Thanks a lot, my eye hurts now..."

He nearly whined out the remark, rubbing his red, irritated, eye. Winry smirked and snickered evilly, returning Edwards glare with an amused kind of evil in her eyes.

Oliver came back out, a pissed off expression on her face. Everyone in the class KNEW that she was bi-polar, it was like realizing that ice was cold.

The counselor shortly followed behind her, "Alphonse is next, come on up."

Alphonse took his leave, navigating shyly into the back room. Edward and Winry got over their problems and chatted idly until Alphonse was put out and Edward called back.

Alphonse smiled when he sat down with Winry, "I'm fine, but brother is finally going to face the facts that he has anger issues."

Winry agreed with Alphonse, nodding her head. All of the sudden, a loud, hysterical, "WHAT?" came from the back room, "HOW CAN SOMEONE LIKE ME HAVE ANGER PROBLEMS?" It was clearly Ed's voice screeching to the high heavens. Winry and Al cracked up, this was hilarious.

Ed came storming out and the bell rang. Time for the next class period.

The counselor came out, "Come back tomorrow everyone!"

Ed groaned and Al and Winry laughed. Today was going to be a long day.


End file.
